The Games Of Fate
by Cheklov's Gun
Summary: After his father dies, Ryou has no way to pay off his debt to Kaiba Corp. His only recourse is a questionable job...stripping. Features Ryou the druggie, Yugi the masocistic hacker and Kaiba the irritating.This fic is dead.
1. Intro Into the Unknown

LD: I'm a bad girl.  
  
Yugi: Huh? Why?  
  
LD: I'm starting another ficcy, even though I really need to work on some of my other stories.  
  
Ryou: Oh, what have we told you about that! Look at the one LotR fic.one chapter, and you put it up like six months ago!  
  
LD: I know, and I'm sorry!  
  
Yugi: Well, write your fic then..::sigh::  
  
LD: That's kinda a problem.I'm just kinda randomly typing at this point, soooo....  
  
Marik: You are such an idiot sometimes.  
  
LD: Quiet you, or I'll sic littlestkitten on your hikari.  
  
Marik: ::is quiet::  
  
LD: ::has idea:: Yeah! I'll write a lame AU fic!  
  
Ryou: Oh great....  
  
Yugi: I have a bad feeling about this.I think she finally might have snapped. A lame AU fic. ::shudder::  
  
Marik: For those who don't know our authoress's disturbed mind, a lame AU is one that is WAY AU.  
  
Ryou: Like me as a stripper.  
  
Yugi: Or me as a hacker.  
  
LD: OH! Perfect! I love you guys!  
  
Marik: Crap. Good thing I didn't say anything.  
  
Ryou: Don't you DARE do that to us.  
  
LD: Sorry! I don't own anything, by the way.  
  
Yugi: No! She snuck the disclaimers past us!  
  
Prologue  
  
Seto Kaiba settled himself into a deeply plush blue leather chair. He had just finished dealing with another irritating day of the combination of school and running a multi-million dollar business. The only bright spots in his day were those few precious minutes he could spend with his little brother, and also times like now, in which he had a few moments of peace in which to spend working on his newest invention.  
  
"Start up the Unition program." The command was directed towards the vocal interface of the main computer in his private lab as he leaned down to recover some notes and calculations from his briefcase.  
  
The cool female voice of the computer's artificial intelligence system answered briskly, "Those files no longer exist."  
  
"What?!" Kaiba's head snapped up towards the main monitor, "How can they no longer exist? I just updated them this morning! Run a search!" But sure enough, there were no files, programs or even documents by that name.  
  
"Wait..you said that they 'no longer' exist. What does that mean?"  
  
"It seems that the whole system rejected the program less than fifty- three minutes ago."  
  
"Interesting. Bring up the whole area the program was stored in. Is anything reading there at all?"  
  
"Yes, there appears to be some sort of..HEY KAIBA, HEY KAIBA, HEY KAIBA!!!!!!!"  
  
The young CEO leaped to his feet and stared murderously at the large pink rabbit bouncing around on the screen which had apparently invaded his computer system, deleted his most delicate files and was even now destroying the integrity of, probably, the entire Kaiba Corp. computer network.  
  
All while screaming an obnoxious greeting.  
  
Across town, in a darkened room above a local gameshop, a wicked grin curled gentle lips and violet eyes sparkled with malicious glee as a small figure watched his new virus,W97.M.PegBunny1000 , take hold of one of the most advanced computer systems in the world and begin reducing it to mush. And the best part was that Kaiba himself had triggered it himself by snooping.  
  
"Ah...Sweet justice."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
Ryou slid limply into the hard chair in front of a small vanity and loosely started removing bills from the various straps positioned across his body, counting as he went. There were a lot of them.  
  
"Well darlin', get a good haul?" Ryou gave a tired smile to the elegant, dark-haired man leaning against the large bureau against the far wall of the dressing room and waved the handful of bills.  
  
"An even $150. That's the best so far." The other man gave a low whistle.  
  
"And that's just your first run tonight! What do you have...three more?" Ryou nodded and held up four fingers, signaling that he had a forty minute break. "Great! Do you want ta go get some coffee? You look like you need it."  
  
"No, I can't. I need to struggle out of this mess." He motioned down towards his unusual outfit. He other man nodded a farewell and left as Ryou turned to look back into the mirror in front of him. Dark bags were visible under his eyes and he was paler than usual. He looked just plain wrung out.  
  
'Marice is right. I'm a wreck.' He ran fingers through his remarkable white hair, which, paired with his pale coloring and lack of emotion for his work, had won him the stage name of Frost Angel, and sighed. Slowly he began removing the white leather strips, which made up one of his numerous costumes.  
  
'I'm too young for this...I shouldn't be doing this! I hate it! I hate the crowds, the lights, the whole damn thing! It's so degrading.."  
  
'Ah," a little, dark part of his mind whispered, "But you love it at the same time...the attention, the money..'  
  
'Shut up!' But Ryou couldn't deny it...to an extent, he did indeed like what he did. But it still made him feel absolutely filthy. He rose from his seat and walked over to the bureau and pulled out a few pieces of gossamer ice-blue fabric. Looking at it, there in his hands, he didn't realize he was crying until the first few drops fell against the soft material.  
  
All strength seemed to leave him as he sank to the floor. He drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them, sobbing. The tears dried up quickly enough...tears never helped anyone, but even then he didn't move, lost in thought as he was.  
  
He sat like that for an unknown amount of time, until a harsh voice from the doorway broke his concentration.  
  
"Get dressed and get your pretty little ass out there, sweetheart. Five minutes till showtime." The burly boss moved on past the door and down the hall. Ryou quickly tossed on his next costume and a bit of concealing makeup to hide the dark rings, which betrayed his lack of sleep.  
  
Moving towards the hall, he turned to check the mirror one more time and a glint of gold caught his attention. He broke away swiftly, but the thought still lingered in his mind as he headed towards the stage.  
  
'Bakura..where are you, now that I need you so badly?'  
  
Ryou: I hate you.  
  
LD: I love you too.  
  
Bakura: What the hell are you doing to my hikari!?!  
  
LD: Nothing too bad..well, yeah, it's bad. My hikari gave me major plot ideas.  
  
Yugi: Was it me who put the virus in Kaiba's computer system?  
  
LD: Yep. You don't like Kaiba in this.  
  
Ryou: I take it he is a major reason for your plot?  
  
LD: Yuppers.  
  
Ryou: I still hate you.  
  
Marik: Okay then..once more you remind me how weird you all are. Anyway...LD? Weren't you talking about issuing a challenge?  
  
LD: What's the point? It's lame and nobody will do it, so why should I waste the space?  
  
Yugi: She wants people to write a Ryou and Bakura abuse fic...but with Bakura as the victim.  
  
Bakura: WHAT????  
  
LD: It was all my hikari's idea! 


	2. Sad Scenario

LD: Well, I'll be damned...I'm writing a new chapter on a story that is NOT Cold and Lonely...I really need to get my priorities in...well, order!  
  
Yugi: What exactly are you blathering on about?  
  
LD: That word sounds British...anyway, yeah. People like C&L, but not this one, so why do I continue to write it?  
  
Marik: Because you feel like writing something darker?  
  
LD: YEAH!!!! Exactly. Sometime your brilliance amazes me, my pet. I love you, you know.  
  
Marik: Yeah, well, I love me too.  
  
Bakura: I thought I was your 'pet'.  
  
::stunned silence::  
  
LD: Well, uh...you can be Yugi's pet.  
  
Yugi: Cool! Now I need a collar for him!  
  
LD: Would somebody do disclaimers?  
  
Marik: Make Ryo...where IS Ryou?  
  
LD: Uh...he's, um, like..yeah..  
  
::expectant silence:::  
  
LD: Okay! He's assaulting my Muses for not inspiring me!  
  
Marik and Bakura: And why couldn't we do that?  
  
LD: I love you too much to let you leave...I'll have the only good muse do disclaimers then.  
  
Shade: ^_____^ (kawaii grin) My Lady doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with it, except for the plot of this story!  
  
Yugi: He's hot.....can I have him?  
  
LD: No! Mine! ::squeezes Shade:::  
  
Marik: Wait....you're a chick and you have a hot MALE muse?  
  
LD: So?  
  
Marik: Nevermind.....FICCY!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Chapter Two: Sad Scenario  
  
The knife was flipped, caught, then thrown again. Pale hands delicately stroked the cold silver metal in a manner that betrayed idle boredom. The brilliant metal reflected the wan moonlight streaming in through the open window. A brighter light, shining from a steadily pulsing computer screen threw the figure slumped in the dark chair into high relief as a digital meter counted another five percent.  
  
The knife flew up again, and descended.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
The knife dropped to the floor, a few drops of crimson landing upon it, staining the clean metal with its vibrant color. And then, swifter, a larger spray of the thick red fluid splashed across the dagger and light blue carpet it rested upon. A frustrated growl rung forth.  
  
"I'll never get that stain out of the carpet!..Where the hell is that damn towel?"  
  
Another five percent as a white towel turns sanguine. Footsteps hurry along a darkened hallway and into a bright bathroom, the once-milky towel dripping scarlet as a pallid hand digs urgently through the random restroom paraphernalia under the sink in search of the familiar dark-brown bottle...Peroxide.  
  
"Sonovabitch!" The antibiotic-thinned blood trickles across a trembling palm as the rush of cold pain caused by the dumping of an entire bottle of peroxide over a wound forces muscles to tighten and convulse involuntarily.  
  
"Great, just great...Well, at least I'm not going to need stitches.." Sure fingers swiftly wrapped gauze around a small wrist marred by a long, gruesome rent.  
  
"At least I didn't clip the vein..."  
  
The vermilion-sodden rag is dumped in a bathtub full of cold water which has sat undisturbed for nearly two days.  
  
A pause, then casual footsteps stroll back down the hallway, to the bedroom with the computer screen blazing a request:  
  
'Enter Debt Payment Code'  
  
* * *  
  
Ryou sat slumped in his desk, his crossed arms serving as a makeshift pillow. His entire body ached and a bone-deep weariness had settled itself over him as his fingernails drummed sluggishly against the wood of his battered desk.  
  
'Well,' he thought, 'It's not really wood..more like plastic covered in wood-print paper...'  
  
So lost in though was he that he did not notice the petite body that slipped into the desk beside him until a tentative touch on his shoulder jerked him back to reality with an unintentional gasp.  
  
Yugi, in the seat beside him, tilted his head, sending his orderly braid swinging, and regarded his friend with sympathetic eyes.  
  
"Long night?"  
  
His answer was a slight nod. Ryou began to turn away from his companion when his haggard gaze beheld the very edge of an ivory bandage peeking out from the long sleeve of Yugi's dark blue uniform.  
  
Ryou's hand snapped out and caught the arm, then pulled back the sleeve to reveal a thick line of russet marring the snowy white of the material. Ryou raised his eyes to meet Yugi's accusingly.  
  
"Yugi! What.."  
  
"Nothing!" The sleeve was yanked back down as the smaller boy interrupted Ryou, "I dropped a knife I was cleaning and cut myself. I cleaned the cut myself. It's not deep and it didn't hit anything vital, so don't worry!" Yugi's smile seemed somewhat forced to Ryou.  
  
The taller boy was about to comment further when the classroom door slammed open, smashing against the back wall and rebounding as Seto Kaiba stormed in, his face livid.  
  
Ryou dropped Yugi's arm and hunched down, trying his best to seem inconspicuous. Whispers immediately filled the room as the entire rest of the class tried to discern the cause of the millionaire's obvious ire.  
  
One voice seemed particularly loud. "I heard that Kaiba Corp.'s entire system completely crashed! Can you believe it?"  
  
Ryou shot a startled look at Yugi, who, curiously, pointedly avoided meeting his gaze as he shuffled his Duel Monsters deck. His hands hesitated and Ryou bit back a cry as a thin dribble of carmine flowed down from under the braided boy's sleeve.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Marik: You just hit a new low.  
  
LD: Meanie.  
  
Yugi: I get to play with knives? And cut myself?  
  
LD: ::stares at the eager Yugi:: Uh...yeah, but the cutting was accidental.  
  
Yugi: That can be fixed..  
  
::silence::  
  
Shade: So..who wants to play Strip-Poker Passout?  
  
Bakura: Me!  
  
LD: Me too!  
  
Marik: Me three!  
  
Yugi: Count me in!  
  
LD: While we go play inappropriate party games, I'd really appreciate it if you would review! I'm getting all depressed again because I just realized HOW MUCH I SUCK! Anyway..I have a bottle of vodka to get away from Marik..  
  
Shade: Please Review! 


	3. Pain ThresholdsHigh

LD: Hello again, my loveerly reviewer/readers.  
  
Yugi: Will you stop using non-existent words? The spell check is going nuts on you.  
  
LD: I noticed. Craptacular!  
  
Marik: There you go, doing it again!  
  
LD: Why can't you be nice to me? I am the auth..::gapes blankly as she realizes she has authoress powers::  
  
Ryou: Oh shit.  
  
Yugi: We are SO doomed.  
  
Bakura: ...And Ra take my soul to his side for eternity...  
  
::LD starts to grin spasmodically::  
  
Marik: Hey, where did Shade go?  
  
LD: Huh? Whatyasay?  
  
Ryou: Where is Shade?  
  
LD: He's been in his room for about a week...  
  
Yugi: (to Bakura) Do you think he's sick?  
  
LD..With his boyfriend.  
  
All: ..eep!  
  
LD: Uh.story, perchance? Who has done the disclaimer..Myself and Shade..Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Damn. Lady Darkmoon doesn't own Yugioh. Or any of it's affiliates. She wants to though, and might kidnap an executive's child and hold them for ransom. Are you paying for your internet yet?  
  
LD: No..Wait..I think so...maybe?  
  
Bakura: She doesn't even own her internet connection. How sad is that?  
  
::LD uses authoress powers to give Bakura red bunny ears and tail:::  
  
LD: Take that, you cutie! And I do too own my Internet connection!  
  
************ ********************* ******************** ******  
  
Chapter..uh..Three? Yeah, That's it!  
  
A long, sleek leg, seeming even longer, wrapped as it was in fishnet stockings of the palest blue, twined delicately around a narrow pole, supporting the weight of a slender body. Ryou bent backwards and quirked his fingers in a subtle beckoning gesture, his arms swaying lithely, they too encased in a fishnet casing. His mind was not on the routine, however...he was so used to the sultry movements that he needn't concentrate on them at all.  
  
His mind was instead focused on a more worrisome topic.  
  
Yugi  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Earlier:  
  
The bell rang. Everyone in the class, with the exception of Ryou, flooded out the door, Yugi included, leaving the white-haired boy staring thoughtfully at a few spots of red gleaming menacingly from the desk next to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Without his knowledge, the teacher had walked up behind him and gave voice to a question. Ryou gazed apologetically into the elderly face of his homeroom teacher.  
  
"I asked, Aren't you going to lunch, Ryou?" The pale boy flushed and nodded, grabbing his backpack and fleeing swiftly. He NEEDED to catch up with Yugi..  
  
But first, the bathroom. Then he could find the boy with multi-colored hair.  
  
He pushed the cream-colored door open and glanced around.  
  
Empty.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Ryou slunk into one of the stalls, locking the door behind him. He flipped the plastic seat and cover down over the disgusting porcelain bowl and sat down, pulling his legs into the lotus position so no one could tell that he was inside. Not that anyone WOULD come it...nobody in their right mind used these foul school restrooms.  
  
At least not for the intended purpose of bathrooms.  
  
With eagerly trembling fingers, Ryou carefully and quickly reached into a concealed compartment in the sole of his tennis shoes, withdrawing a small, double-ziplocked baggie of white crystalline power.  
  
Popping the seals on the bag, he started to upend the substance into his hand when the sound of the bathroom door banging open knocked him out of his reprieve. He shoved the bag back into his shoe after carefully, almost lovingly, closing it.  
  
"DamnfuckshitcrapfuckdamndamnfuckfuckfuckFUCK!"  
  
The voice of the intruder was, surprisingly, recognized. Yugi? What was HE doing in HERE? And using that kind of language! It seemed far too out of character for the cheerful boy...but then, so was blood leaking out from under a bandage wrapped around a thin wrist...  
  
Ryou unlocked the stall and pushed the door open. Sure enough, there Yugi stood, forehead resting against a mirror and braid hanging limply down his back. His right hand moved out from behind the protective shield of his chest. Something flashed. A needle?  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Hold on Ryou, just let me finish.." The words were slightly muffled, and, Ryou figured from the obvious tension in the smaller student's face muscles, forced out from between clenched teeth.  
  
Ryou moved alongside of Yugi and stared in horrified fascination he realized exactly what it was that was happening.  
  
The sewing needle flashed again in the dim light as Yugi gingerly pushed the needle through the ragged flesh alongside a vicious gash in the shorter boy's wrist. A thick black line of precise, even stitches already marred the smooth skin that was shredded by the cut. The hand upon which Yugi worked twitched faintly every so often.  
  
Sweat stood out on the boy's gray-tinted face as he finished the last stitch. His ragged breathing regained its rhythm as he weakly re-wrapped the wrist with clean bandages.  
  
Another moment later, a smile plastered across his face, he turned to the stricken Ryou.  
  
"You needed something?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ryou fought back a shiver of revulsion as he finished his performance. Why had Yugi done that?...Why hadn't he....  
  
Ryou's brain nearly shut down as the craving hit him. Rushing backstage as fast as possible, he brushed past a startled Marice and lunged into his dressing-room, kicking the door closed and ripping open the third drawer down on his vanity.  
  
Push aside the magazines, toss the candy wrappers away, open the fake bible and push the button inside, slide open the hidden fourth drawer, take out the plastic bag of wonderful powder.  
  
Upend the bag on the tabletop. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.  
  
Inhale,  
  
Inhale.  
  
INHALE.  
  
***************** ********************** *********************** ************  
  
LD: BWAHAHAHA! I AM WARPED! RYOU IS A DRUGGIE!  
  
Bakura: (still with bunny ears and tail) You sick fuck!  
  
LD: HAHA!  
  
Yugi: Uh.please review...  
  
Bakura: I'll kick you fucking ass for doing that to my Ryou!  
  
Yugi and Marik: O.o! 


End file.
